The invention relates to a deep trolling device for releasably connecting a fishing line to a downrigger line or cable.
Release devices for releasably connecting fishing lines to downrigger cables are known. Some such devices are in the shape of a recess member having a recess for receiving a wedge member. Typically the wedge member is frusto-conical in shape and the recess member is a hollow cylinder. The fishing line is wedged between the two members such that the members are forced apart to release the line when a fish strikes.
One problem associated with such earlier devices is the fact that the fishing line cannot be easily released when desired. The fishing line can only be released by pulling on the fishing line hard from above or bringing up both the downrigger line and fishing line together in stages. In addition, it is difficult to set the exact release force so that the device releases when a fish strikes, but does not release prematurely.
Earlier devices comprising a wedge member and recess member such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,118, are also disadvantageous in that the fishing line is pinched between the wedge member and the recess member. This pinching typically takes place adjacent the open end of the recess member. The fishing line is thereby weakened at this point.